May Queen
by Carlykinz
Summary: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing. beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable. A killer is among them, one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

This is just a testing chapter to see what you guys think of it and if I should carry on or not as I am not getting many reader on my other story so this is a sample chapter really.

* * *

**Chapter One – Missing**

_**Mayday in the outskirts of Philadelphia is the heart of the small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight of the day-until she suddenly goes missing.**_

Melissa and Megan Hunt are the 14 and 12-year-old daughters of Judge Joan Hunt and Dr David Hunt. They are completely different Megan was the geekier one of the two and very much into science and the outdoors, which she called it, nature's garden. Megan was forever seeing how things work from the inside out whether it was a bird or a rabbit she would open the animal and see how it worked. Melissa on the other hand was the complete opposite she was the all around American pretty cheerleader and beauty queen who captures people's hearts with her natural beauty the moment she met them with her confident manner, she knew how to carry herself on stage with her dazzling smile and deep brown eyes.

Melissa was very much into spending time with her friends and having a good time, she did not care about the outdoors like Megan who was always on petitions to save the green earth and the trees when Melissa could not care less but she tried to show a little bit of interest for her sister's sake. Everyone who met the sisters said they were so different but they both had very high IQ's but Melissa was always that bit smarter than Megan was.

Megan fairly tall with her long auburn hair and hazel eyes and soft features with a pale complexion and natural look a kind face and caring personality where as Melissa was a tall brunette with her deep brown eyes and liked to wear a small amount of make-up with soft features and milk and honey skin.

Next weekend was the traditional Mayday holiday in Philly where the town celebrates the tradition of the Mayday holiday and they have a festival with a big carnival with games and the big event which they take pride in is the crowning of the May Queen which is an old tradition which they do every year. The May Queen title is to represent the town , opening shops and supporting local businesses and work with a chosen charity of the contestants choice and of course to reserve the forest in the small town.

Every and anyone enters the May Queen pageant in hope to win the title. In the May Queen pageant, local girls compete against each other in front of a panel of six judges who choose the winner, which will be crowned at the Mayday celebration and then paraded around the town in a parade of honour, this year they chose Melissa Hunt as their May Queen. Melissa was very popular at school everyone knew her being from a small town, she was the kindest girl you could meet with a heart of gold.

_**May Queen Morning 1980**_

May Queen Morning no one could predict what would happen. It all started one sunny but cloudy Saturday morning. Megan was due to meet her best and only friend in town so she got ready had breakfast and was out of the house by 11am and the crowning was taking place at 1pm. Megan took the bus to Cardiff city centre and met her best friend Grace where they walked round the town laughing enjoying herself. Joan Hunt got up a round 9am to take care of some business for work and was soon back home before 12am which didn't leave her much time to get ready as she wanted a shower before she left to see Melissa being crowned.

"Melissa, come on your going to be late Darling" Joan called up to Melissa who groaned and turned over trying to go back to sleep.

Joan called one last time before she walked back into the kitchen make some breakfast for herself knowing that she would not eat it with it being a fried breakfast with bacon and sausages as Melissa was a strict vegetarian and would not touch any of that. Even the smell made her feel ill. Melissa finally got up, had some cereal, and then rushed up to her room to get ready.

"Melissa, we are going to be late come on" Joan yelled again.

"You go Mom, I won't be that far behind you I promise" Melissa yelled opening her door and walked over to the banister so her mother would hear and see her.

"If you're sure darling, love you"

"Yes, just go love you too" Joan left and made her way to the celebration not knowing that was the last time Joan would see her eldest daughter Melissa Hunt alive.

Megan checked her cell to see that it was only 15 minutes until she would see her sister crowned.

"I better go; mum would kill me if I didn't go and I wouldn't want that would I" Megan said putting on her best impression of her mother which made Grace laugh. Megan sighed heavily, made her way to the festival, and walked round looking for her mother.

In the mean time Melissa got changed into her red pageant Dress curled her long dark hair until it was in loose girls she then placed the silver crown on top of her styled hair and looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance and then rushed down stairs opening the front door grabbing her famous red Bike that rode everywhere closed the door and rode to down the road.

Melissa rode past not seeing anyone about thinking that they must be at the festival already waiting for her entrance. She rode past a group of people who wear dressed up and she eyed them seeing a familiar face amongst them she smiled and waved and then rode away. Melissa rode past the woods she looked at the trees and smiled feeling the sun piercing through the clouds as the sun shone upon her face as she looked at the clear blue sky.

Melissa smiled as she was nearly there but she could feel someone watching her and following her in the shadows. Her suspicion came true when they came rushing out of a car and over to her making her stop dead in her tracks.

Melissa put on the brakes of her bike and steadied herself putting her feet on the ground "Melissa, you have to come quick it's your Mom, she's been in a accident and they have taken her to hospital"

"What? Is she ok" Melissa was worried but she was not sure she should go because her sister or neighbours would tell her if anything was wrong with her mother.

"Come please Melissa there isn't time" Melissa was just seconds from the festival when she dismounted her bike placed the bike on the ground then placing her silver crown on the handle and leaving the bike on the ground with the back wheel spinning slowly and followed them to the car and she got into the car.

Mean while at the festival it was beginning to start when Megan ignored a call from Melissa thinking she was nervous and needing her help but little did Megan know Melissa did need her help.

Megan saw her mother wondering round on her own so she walked over to her and they walked towards the parade to watch as the parade began with different floats came through. People watched laughing and smiling until they say saw that the May Queen had not arrived.

"Hey they can't start without a May Queen" a stranger called out.

Melissa's float began to come through as Joan pointed it out to Megan only to see where Melissa was suppose to be sitting was now an empty seat.

"Where's Melissa?" Joan called out

Megan's face showed the panic at not seeing Melissa up there but only to see an empty chair instead of Melissa she began to panic feeling that something was clearly wrong Melissa would never miss a pageant not for anything and winning May Queen was what she had always wanted since she was a child.

"Where is she?" Megan muttered to herself routed to the spot feeling time stopping but everything was moving in slow motion like nothing was happening like her sister didn't exist Megan began to feel a pang of guilt for not answering Melissa's call. The parade continued with or without Melissa but the question on every body's lips was where was Melissa Hunt their May Queen this year. Children danced around laughing wearing flowers in their hair carrying on as if nothing was wrong.

Megan began to feel uneasy as she stood there images popped into her head and she thought she heard Melissa scream as the image of the woods popped into her mind. Megan stumbled back slightly in complete shock but her eyes never left the empty chair.

When the parade ended, Joan knew something was clearly wrong it was only a 10-minute route to where the festival was from their house.

"Melissa must still be at home" a neighbour said trying to lighten the situation placing her arm round Joan's shoulders Joan nodded as they left the parade and walked home a different way Melissa had chosen to take this particular day otherwise they would have found her bike and crown. Megan trailed behind her mother knowing that something had happened to Melissa and that she could have saved her by answering that call.

* * *

I hope that was all right for you all and I hope that it made some sense to all what was happening.

Who took Melissa Hunt?

Is she alive?

please Read and Review and I will carry on maybe when I get 3 or more reviews on this chapter :-). thank you

Carlykinz xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

* * *

**Chapter TWO – Six hours**

Joan and Megan arrived home and checked in every room in the house to make sure Melissa was not just really in doors. Once they checked all the rooms, they went outside where they caught the attention of their neighbours and asked them if they had seen Melissa.

Most of them were already at the festival so they never saw Melissa leave which made Joan panic. The other neighbours said they saw Melissa leave on her bike and they told Joan the route Melissa took. One of the next door neighbours who was close friend whose children were very close friends of Melissa's and Megan decided to head to the route Melissa took to the festival. 10 minutes later they came back with Melissa's famous red bike that she loved and rode everywhere she could but still sign of Melissa's crown she won a few days before the celebration and wore that day very same day which she hung on the handle of the bike a few hours ago.

Megan watched from her bedroom window as the close friends and neighbours took the route through the little alley way and came back moments later with Melissa's red bike but still no sign of her elder sister and Megan knew at that moment Melissa was really gone. Megan watched as her mother started screaming at the sight of Melissa's famous red bike, which the neighbours dumped in the front yard.

Joan screamed seeing Melissa's red bike with the basket in the front and at that moment Joan just lost it. She screamed and sobbed on her friends shoulder as she watched them walk with the bike that they dumped in the front yard.

"Joan, don't worry everything will be alright and the police will find her" Jackie the good neighbour and friend said trying to calm her good friend down as she rubbed Joan's back.

Megan could not take anymore so she walked out the front door and watched her mother crying on her Jackie's shoulder.

"Don't you know where your sister is?" Joan demanded letting go of Jackie to grab hold of 12-year-old Megan and held Megan's arms by her side and shook her.

"I don't know mom, please stop you're hurting me," Megan said trying to break herself free from her mother's tight grasp with tears forming in her eyes.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" Joan screamed shaking Megan who now began to sob pleading for her mother to let go of her.

"Please Mom, I don't know anything please let me go" Megan pleaded through her tears everyone could see the pain in the young girls eyes as she said those words to her distraught mother.

"Joan, let go your hurting Megan" Catherine another good friend and Joan's tennis partner from the country club walked over to Joan and pulled her away from Megan only to hear Megan scream as Joan's hand struck the side of her face as she slapped her hard. Megan grabbed hold of her cheek, which was now on fire and quite red and ran off to her place she like to go when she found things hard or when she just wanted to be alone. Megan sobbed as she climbed on the roof of the garages just around the corner from the houses and sat down bringing her knees under her and just cried her heart out. It was a years after her own fathers suicide and now with Melissa missing it was bring it all back but this time Melissa wasn't there to comfort her like she did on the day of their fathers death.

_**Flash back **_

_**Megan walked the long route home by herself as she had done so many times before but on this particular day she remembered walking a long when several police cars went rushing past her and turned into her street Megan was intrigued what was going on so she walked a bit faster finally taking the corner father quickly she saw the police cars by her house and a crowd of people standing outside the police barrier tape looking at each other with horrid looks on their faces. **_

_**Megan looked at all her neighbours as she walked by seeing their sad faces she reached her house only to see that police were in her house, the coroners white van was parked in her drive, and that is when she knew something horrible had happened and a feeling deep in her gut was telling her something unimaginable had happened to her mother or even her father. **_

_**Megan ducked under the police tape and walked up to the front of her house only to be stopped by a police officer blocking the doorway.**_

"_**What's going on? Why are you in my house?" Megan asked **_

"_**I don't know how to tell you this kid but, we don't know where your mother or sisters is but your father is dead" Megan stood in shock letting her school bag and books crashing to the ground, as she stood motionless and paralyzed with fear. Megan looked up past the police officer and up the steps towards her father's study seeing the forensics in their white uniforms as they finger printed everything.**_

_**Megan turned and walked outside and sat down on the front steps and stayed there waiting and waiting but still no sign of her mother. Then when Megan was sure it could get any worse, the coroner's office came down the steps carrying her father in a black body bag. Megan could not take her eyes off the black bag that now carried her father's dead body. Megan felt a cold hand on her shoulder "Hang in there kid your mother will her home soon" Megan nodded but watched as they took her father away never to be seen again.**_

_**Megan just could not take anymore she took off and just rushed towards her father's shed taking her own key he had given her not so long ago and climbed in closing the door behind her. Megan sobbed as she looked round at her father's things around and it still smelt like him. Megan grabbed a blanket wrapped it round her tight and curled up in to a ball and cried herself to sleep feeling alone wanting her father to come back. **_

_**Melissa arrived home to see police caution tape round the entrance to the house with neighbours watching and whispering amongst themselves clearly enjoying this because something as big as this would score them major gossip points amongst the cal-du-sac. Melissa eyed all the neighbours ducking under the police tape seeing a police officer guarding the house only to be told her father was dead and that Megan had ran off upset. Melissa knew where her sister would be so she carefully opened the door to the shed seeing Megan curled up on the floor wrapped in their fathers picnic blanket sound asleep with tears stained cheeks. Melissa carefully shook Megan awake and they wrapped their arms round each other and held on to each other tight and sobbed.**_

_**Joan arrived home an hour later only to find Megan and Melissa gone and no sign of them both so she alerted the police who were now on the hunt for Mega and Melissa but 4 hours later, they found them both sound asleep in their father's shed. Joan rushed into the shed shook the girls a wake until they opened their eyes and then wrapped their arms round Joan tight. The girls vowed never to let one another feel alone or hurt like that again.**_

_**End of Flash back **_

Megan wiped away the tears that slowly slipped down her cheeks "I'm sorry Melissa, I wasn't there when you needed me and I broke our promise because I clearly let you feel alone when you took your last breath and you needed me and I wasn't there... I'm sorr-" Megan said bursting into tears as she looked up at the sky.

Catherine and Jackie could not believe that Joan had just hit Megan because she never believed Megan when she told her she did not know where Melissa was.

"Joan, Megan doesn't know where Melissa is and if she did then she would have told you or us" Jackie said walking over to her friend who nodded weakly.

Melissa had now been missing for 6 hours ad there was no sign of her returning. Catherine called the police to have Melissa down as an officially missing person. Catherine told them about the bike and where she found it and the officer who spoke to Catherine informed her that there would be an official investigation when Melissa had been missing for 24 hours which was state law and that there will be police outside Joan's door day and night watching everyone who entered and left the house. Everyone knew Melissa and so it was important they found her alive and well.

It seemed as soon a Catherine hung up after the call with the police they arrived at Joan's door as promised with guards at the door.

Joan was in shock and she just couldn't stop crying at the mention of Melissa's name and every time she thought about the last time she saw Melissa and if only she had stayed behind to walk with Melissa rather than to leave her to make her own way because this happened. Joan just kept beating herself up over leaving Melissa.

Megan watched as the police arrived and guarded her house and all the neighbours spreading rumours about Melissa's disappearance as they stood over their fences gossiping they would every once in a while glance over at the her house with sad looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Melissa, I didn't answer your call" Megan said weakly as she looked up at the sky which was now getting dark and the stars making their appearance lighting up the dark sky. Megan had a feeling deep down that Melissa was no longer alive and where ever she was she was scared. Megan heard a noise down below the garages only to see a hand grip the roof to help them climb up.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Grace Megan's friend from next door said as she sat next to Megan.

"No, it's alright. I just needed to get away" Megan said wiping her eyes.

"I saw your mom hit you, I'm sorry she did that" Grace placed her arm round her shoulders as she shivered.

"My mom thinks' I know where Melissa is but I don't" Megan lowered her head as she looked at her feet.

"She's just thinks that you and Melissa being sisters that you knew everything about Melissa when really no one knows anything about her. Most people thought she was just a sweet quiet girl but it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for"

"What do you mean?" Megan frowned

"I'm just saying that your mom and the rest of this stupid town think Melissa was just perfect but she wasn't as perfect as they thought she was that's all" Megan sniffed and nodded her head.

"If someone we knew was going to kill one of us it would have been me, no would have picked her she was clearly beauty queen royalty to them and what was I?," Megan said looking at her good friend.

"What makes you think she's dead?"

"I'm her sister we were so close until...I felt her leave me..." Megan looked down at her shoes.

"If someone really loves you, they never completely leave" Grace said placing her arm round Megan.

Half an hour later Megan decided to come home where she was met with Police asking who she was and what she wanted to with this house in particular. The police let her in her own house where she saw her mother talking to a detective who raised his head seeing Megan walk into the house. Joan turned round and introduced her to the detective who was handling Melissa's case.

Once the detective left, it was round 9pm, which meant that Melissa was now missing for 8 hours. May Day was meant to be a day of celebration but for the Hunt family it was the worst May Day of their lives. There was a knock at the door around half 9 and an officer answered the door to see everyone from the neighbourhood at her doorstep.

"Hi came we come in?" Jackie asked seeing Joan sitting in the corner with another officer Joan turned round and smiled seeing Jackie and a large crowd.

Joan excused herself walked to the front door and opened it to let them in only to see Catherine and other s from the country club shoving their way to the front door only to be stopped by the police guarding the house.

"It's alright, I know them," Joan said smiling

"What are you all doing here?" Joan said sounding puzzled.

"We are here to start a search for Melissa," Jackie said

"Come on, let's start looking" Catherine said eagerly

"I would come with you but I am just so just exhausted plus I need to be here if Melissa decides to return home" Joan told her close friends who understood.

Joan felt like people cared at last about Melissa's disappearance. The police have been very helpful but help wasn't really going to bring Melissa back home was it?

* * *

I hope chapter 2 was alright for you all and makes you want to read more :-). please review pretty please. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

* * *

**Chapter Three – 18 hours **

Sam, Catherine's husband lead the group being an ex soldier he instantly took charge. Joan was shocked to see neighbours willing to help and join their search group wanting to bring a young girl back home where she belonged.

Sam led the group the way Melissa had taken before she disappeared.

"Ok, we better split up in groups and possibly search the woods and if we split up we can cover more ground" Sam informed everyone who agreed and made small groups and checked the surrounding area only to hear others shout "Melissa" every few minutes.

A couple hours later they had searched half the ground to find nothing which was disappointing but the continued the search in hope.

People walked round the woods shouting "Melissa" every now and then when Louise a young girls with long blonde hair noticed something in the woods so she moved closer to see that it was the nothing sighing to herself as she carried on.

"Poor girl" Louise said to her group who nodded.

Jeff, Nick and Zoe were searching another half of the woods to find nothing and most of the teams found nothing so they called it a night as it was nearing to midnight and they promised to come back tomorrow and continued the search where they left off.

They walked back to Joan's house where they said goodbye to Joan and told her they would see her tomorrow for another round in the woods.

"I want to thank every one of you for helping to find Melissa. Me and Megan appreciated it" they left Joan as she walked to her front door and went inside.

Joan took a deep breath and walked up stairs and knocked on Megan's door to hear her say "Come in". Joan walked into Megan's room to see Megan curled up on the bed hugging one of Melissa's old teddy bears which still smelt like her.

"What do you want mom, do want to blame me for her disappearance like earlier" Megan said bitterly

"Actually I want to see how you are and to say sorry for what I did earlier... and I don't blame you at all Megan and don't you dare blame yourself either" Joan removed the strands of hair that had stuck to Megan's face through the tears she had clearly been crying.

Megan threw her arms round her mother's neck and clung on to her as she cried and she held her tight feeling the tears falling from her eyes.

"We will get Melissa back" Joan whispered but deep down Megan knew it wasn't true Melissa was well and truly gone. Joan got up and left Megan's room only to turn back round "I love you Megan" Megan smiled at her mother she had always wanted to hear those 3 little words.

That night Megan drifted in and out of sleep hearing mother sob and call out for Melissa in her sleep from her room just down the hall. So Megan carefully and quietly tip toed to her mother's room and climbed into bed and comforted her the best way she could. Joan did finally drift into a deep and it was then that Megan finally shut her eyes and dreamt about Melissa.

The next day

Joan just stayed in staring at the four walls in a trance and it was clear that she was not quite ready to help with the search. Megan stay home from school, wondered into Melissa's room, and sat on her bed, which still smelt like her untouched since yesterday morning the last time she was seen alive.

That afternoon everyone came round for search number 2 so they headed off to the woods with a bit more day light. Sam led the group again and told them to separate into groups again.

About an hour after beginning their search Sam, Catherine and Jackie called out "Melissa" as they searched. Jackie thought she saw something on the floor which was just a piece of rubbish so Jackie carried on looking round that area with Catherine just a head of her and Sam behind her but Jackie suddenly she saw something glisten in the day light that didn't look right and just didn't fit in with the dull forest.

"Sam, Catherine" Jackie shouted waiting for the others rush over so she took a closer look at the crown. Sam came running only stop dead in his tracks see Melissa's crown hanging loosely on a branch of a tree in front of them. However, that was not where Melissa left the crown was it? Was it Melissa's crown because the former May Queen from last year was in the parade wearing a similar crown too?

"That's Melissa's, look there's a few loose strands of dark hair there," Catherine said getting closer taking a better look.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my double update :-). please read and review because I will carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

* * *

**Chapter four - NDN **

After several search parties, they never did find anything except the crown that they handed in to the police and were waiting for the results, which they were told, would take over 2 weeks for the results, which would give them the 100% DNA match to Melissa.

Everyone in the community continued to search every inch of the woods and the route Melissa took that fateful day. They sorted into groups of 3 and they searched different areas of the woods when Jackie, Catherine and Sam ended up in the heart of the woods were a large pond sat with grass and covered in rubbish when Sam saw in the distance that there was something in the pond so he moved closer separating from the girls who continued looking moving leafs and whatever would be hiding vital evidence to this case.

Sam edged closer until he saw something white floating in the water of the filthy pond so he moved as close as he could before he would enter the water.

"Girls Come and look at this?" Sam yelled looking at the white object floating in the water.

Was it Melissa? Or was it a piece of Melissa's clothing or is it some else's?

Jackie and Catherine rushed over to see what Sam had found until they reached the pond to see something white floating in the pond.

"What do you think it is?" Jackie asked holding on to Catherine who moved closer to get a better look only to shrug.

"I think it could be something or even someone," Sam said looking at the girls who just did not know what to say.

"I think we better tell Joan and everyone about this and then tell the police so that can search this area," Catherine said turning to leave with Sam and Jackie following closely behind.

Catherine told Joan what they found and she told the police instantly and they set up to search the area straight away. The only thing left to do was to wait for the news on what they found until the police told them the news, which they dreaded, after several hours later of searching the pond and the object in the pond, which turned out to be a white cardigan. The police asked went to the Hunts home to give them the news of what they found in the pond.

"Mrs Hunt as you know one of your friends found something in the pond which turned out to be a white cardigan which we wish you to take a look at it" the inspector said grabbing a see through evidence bag which contained the white cardigan and slowly and carefully took it out but Joan got up and stormed into the kitchen leaving Megan in the room with the inspector who looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry to have to ask but" the inspector thought about how he asked the question without upsetting Megan.

"Your Melissa's sister, you were close so, could you tell me if you recognise this?" he asked holding up the cardigan so Megan could see it up close.

Brooke shook her head before she said, "I'm sorry that's not Melissa's, she would never wear anything like that," Megan said feeling her voice quiver as she held back the tears.

"we will get this tested just in case the person who took Melissa was wearing this" the inspector placed the cardigan back into the evidence bag and closed it before he thanked Megan for her help so far then left the room to walk into the kitchen where Joan sat with her head in her hands "Mrs Hunt I have spoken to Megan who informs me that this is not Melissa's clothing" the inspector opened the bag and took out the white cardigan and placed in front of Joan who just shook her head which confirmed that it defiantly wasn't Melissa's.

"Thank you, I know how difficult it is for you all right now" the inspector turned and let himself out and took the cardigan with him to the station.

A few days later

It had now been 5 days since Melissa's disappeared and she was now headline news on the TV and the radio round the whole Philly area even extending to the whole of America and south west of America.

But on this particular day there was a lead into the Melissa Hunt case because there were images of her on CCTV at Philly train station so the investigation was put on hold until they investigated this lead and confirmed if this young girl was in fact Melissa or not.

So, Joan was in hope that Melissa was alive and well but this hope was shattered a day later as the police informed her that the girl at the station was not Melissa but a girl who resembled her appearance and stature and this broke Joan's heart once again but she never secretly gave up hope that Melissa was alive. The police decided to check Melissa's belongings in her locker at school and interview her friends to see if they knew anything that they should not or that Melissa had told them in confidence.

Megan was now fed up with the police, as they were everywhere she turned. Melissa's disappearance did not help Megan at school because everywhere she turned people were talking about her or about Melissa being her missing sister behind her back. Brooke would see sad glances from girls as she past them in the corridor of the school or looks from parents who would pick their children up from school.

Grace was sitting on a school bench when Megan stormed over and sat down clearly angry with something or someone, they sat in silence until Megan spoke "They're staring at me. Staring and whispering. Some of them actually are taking pictures and they wait for me to cry or freak out. I'm like something in a Zoo and I am the one that gets sent out of class because apparently I am causing a distraction" Megan folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

Megan walked down the corridor to see the police rifling through Melissa's locker taking images for evidence.

"Colin ask the headmistress for the list of students or teachers with the initials NDN" The detective asked as Megan walked past to glance at the initials in graved in to the door of her sisters locker confused to why they were there as she never knew Melissa liked anyone.

So who is NDN?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

* * *

**Chapter Five -The Red Dress**

Megan continued to class as she walked down the corridor hearing the police taking pictures and making comments. Brooke watched as the police stopped what they were doing to see her walk by and once they thought she was out of ear shot they spoke again "there is nothing here except Melissa's passport and a bag of clothing" Megan frowned as she tried to think as to why Melissa's passport and a bag of clothing were in her locker. Was Melissa going to run away? Was she going to run away with this NDN?

Megan walked into her classroom to see all her classmates sniggering and whispering about Melissa thinking that she couldn't hear them but she heard every word.

"I reckon melissa's just ran away, I mean can you blame her with her sister like that" a girl whispered to her friend who also spoke up glancing at Megan with tears forming in her eyes.

"I think Melissa is dead, I mean it's been over a week since she was taken" Megan could feel herself getting angry but she held it in. Megan thought back to the writing on the locker and who was this NDN and did she know him or her? Have they got Melissa? Lucky for Megan this was the last class today and when she heard the bell ring she rushed out of class as she watched girls eye her as they walked past or they went silent when they saw her rush by as they clearly were talking about her but soon stopped seeing her heading their way. Megan ignored everyone fed up with their theories about her sister and went straight home to tell her mother about this NDN and the things in her locker.

Megan rushed in side dumping her things on the floor and rushing into the kitchen to see her mother wasn't there so she checked other rooms in the house only to see that she was home alone. Megan went back to the kitchen seeing something on the fridge door. Megan walked over seeing it was a note from her mother saying she would be home an hour later than normal as she had go into work.

Megan walked out of the house folding her arms across her chest and walked along the road towards the garages . Grace watched Megan as she walked out of the house and headed to the garages.

Megan climbed onto the garage roof and sat cross legged when Grace suddenly appeared

"Oh Grace I am glad to see you, I have something to tell you" Megan said as Grace moved closer to her friend.

Megan took a deep breath before she told Grace.

"I walked past Melissa's locker to see police raiding it and talking pictures when I heard them say that Melissa's passport and a bag of clothing were in her locker"

"Why was Melissa's passport in her locker anyway?" Grace asked rather puzzled and Megan shrugged.

"That's not it there's more. There was also the initials engraved on her locker which were NDN"

"NDN?" Grace sound confused as to who NDN was when it suddenly came rushing back.

"Megan don't you remember last summer when Melissa had a thing for my older brother Ben? He came home from College and she was all over him" Megan was deep in thought.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with NDN?" Megan was lost to where Grace was going with this.

"Think about it Megan" Grace chuckled and just Megan frowned

"I still don't get it" Megan looked confused

"Ok, think about it NDN which also could stand for Next Door Neighbour meaning my brother Ben"

"Oh My God Grace your right," Megan gasped placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Do you think I should tell my mom?" Megan said knowing that she did not want to mention it to her.

"I suppose you should, just in case" Megan climbed down from the roof and waited for Grace to get down. They went their separate ways when they saw a police officer sitting in the living room with Joan who had her head in her hands with an officers arms round her trying to console her.

"What's going on?" Megan asked as she walked over to other sofa and sat down.

"Today we found a few things in Melissa's locker which could give us new leads," the police officer said politely.

"I think I know what you're talking about, is it to do with NDN and Melissa's passport"

"Yes it is, how did you find out" the police man asked with a look of concerned written on his face.

"I heard it all and I think I know who NDN is"

As soon as the last words came out of Megan's mouth Joan sat up and waited for Megan to tell them who NDN was.

"I think the writing could be old because last year Melissa had thing for Ben next door which would make him NDN- Next Door Neighbour "the police man took out his little black note pad and wrote everything Megan told him.

"Thank you Megan you have been more than helpful" The police officer got up and showed himself out leaving Megan and Joan sitting in the lounge in pure silence.

"Mum, I was just coming to tell you" Megan said sensing Joan had wished she had told her first.

"It's alright sweetie, come here" Joan patted the sofa next to her and Megan slowly walked over and sat next to her mother who wrapped her arms round Megan and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?" Megan asked rather puzzled by her mother's unusual display of affection.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I was just angry and in shock. I know this is affecting you as much as it is me and I've been moping round the house blaming everyone"

"It's ok Mum" Megan was pleased to have her mother back because she need her more than ever now Melissa was missing.

"I'm sure Melissa is still alive" Megan whispered to her mother who nodded and held on tightly to Megan but, Megan knew deep down that wasn't true she knew Melissa was gone the moment she saw that her chair at the parade was empty and it was at the moment Megan felt Melissa leave her.

The next day the Hunts had no Idea how this sunny day would soon change their lives. The Joan decided to carry on like normal as it wasn't doing them any good just moping round the house and that wasn't going to bring Melissa back.

Joan changed into a smart pair of trousers and a red blouse as today was the day that she was going back to work properly to take her mind off things. Joan said goodbye to Megan as she dropped her off at school. Megan smiled at her mother and then got out of the car and took a deep breath.

Once Joan arrived at work she was greeted by her friends who welcomed her back to work to see her office covered in flowers, chocolates and cards which made Joan smile for the first time in a long time. It seemed a quiet day which suited Joan as it was her proper first day back to work . Joan had been at work for a few hours so took a small tea break.

Joan sat quietly in her chair sipping a cup of coffee looking at one of her pictures that Melissa and Megan got Joan for mother's day with the pair of them both smiling which was take a few month before Melissa went missing when Joan felt her cell vibrate in her pocket so she fished it out of her pocket only to see a message from an unknown number so she opened it only to see a picture of Melissa and that's all she saw because the next thing she did was scream and then began to sob her heart out.

Joan's secretary came rushing in "Joan, what's wrong are you alright?" the Kate asked as she rushed over to Joan who was now sobbing hard and struggling to breath. Kate took the phone out of Joan's hand and did not bother to take a look after hearing Joan scream she knew what it meant.

"Melissa" Joan sobbed over and over calling out her name and Kate Did the best he could to try and comfort her boss.

Mean while back at school Megan rushed over to Grace and a few other friends who hugged her went back to their normal selves mucking about as they waited for lessons to start.

The first lesson after Lunch Ella and Grace were in the same English class and Megan was in another class just down the hall. Ella and Grace took their seats next to each other as they listened to their English teacher as she talked about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet which was sending the class to sleep when Ella's phone buzzed so she carefully got her phone out to see that she had a picture from an unknown number which made Ella panic she opened the file to see a picture of Melissa laying lifeless on a branch of a tree with her arms hanging down either side and her curly long brown hair once styled but, was now in a mess all over her face. She was still wearing her red May Queen dress.

Ella placed her hand over her mouth as she looked at the picture and then round the rest of the class who were now getting their phones out to only see the same picture of Melissa lying in a tree lifeless. Girls looked round at each other gasping at the picture, others placing their hands over their mouths in shock whilst others placed their hands over their faces and leant on their desks as they sobbed.

"Shit" Grace said as she looked at the picture and got up of her seat with Ella behind her as they rushed off to the door only to hear the teacher shout their names.

"Ella, Grace, where are you going?"

"To find Megan before she sees it" Ella said only to rush out of class to see other students in the corridor looking at their phones with shock and horror written on their faces, others had tears slipping down their cheeks as they hugged each other. Melissa clearly was a well-loved and liked student at Saint Mary's school you could see it on peoples horrified faces.

Ella and Grace looked round the school to only find Megan being escorted by the investigator and the headmistress with her arm round Megan who just stared straight ahead as they walked the long corridor with girls sobbing as they looked at their phones but all Megan saw was Melissa's lifeless body on the tree still in her May Queen dress.

"Megan" Grace Called out making Megan turn round.

"Girls go back to class," the head mistress said bluntly but the girls clearly were not moving.

"Grace, go back to class please," the head mistress said letting go of Megan and tried to stop Grace from reaching Megan.

"What you going to do offer her tea, what good are you?" Grace said pushing her way past the head mistress.

"I saw her," Grace said placing her arm on Megan's

"I was right wasn't I? "Megan said looking directly at Grace her voice quavering with tears slipping down her cheeks. Megan slowly walked away along the corridor with the head mistress placing her arm round her.

* * *

I hope I did that alright and yes this story is sad adn I hope that I did it well that you understood what had happened.

please Read and Review that would be great guys and Gals . xxx


	6. Who is the May Queen Killer ?

**Title: **May Queen

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Mayday a small town steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight-until she suddenly goes missing.

Beneath the picture-postcard town lies a sinister "otherworldliness" and the dark woods teem with myth. This is a town facing the reality that somebody has committed the worst crime imaginable.

A killer is among them, one of them.

Community is a myth.

There is no one you can trust!

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my fourth Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible oh and in this story I know back the old days they didn't really have cell phone but in this story they did Ok lol., well enjoy!

I have put my other Tommy and Megan Fan fiction "why, Why Not" on hold for now as I am not sure what I want to do next with it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - who is the may Queen Killer?**

The police dropped Megan home and sat with her whilst they waited for mother to arrive home. Megan sat quietly staring a head with her hands on her lap but she kept playing with her fingers which the police could see that Megan was nervous and shocked after seeing her sister's body lying in the woods in a tree.

10 minutes later Joan walked into the living room. Megan got up and rushed over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Joan held Megan tight and they both sobbed their hearts out.

"Mrs Hunt, we have had a crew sent to the woods to see if they could find Melissa's body but, there is no word as of yet but we will let know as soon as we hear anything" Joan.

"I'm so sorry mom," Megan said feeling tears slip down her face. Joan just held on tightly to Megan not wanting to let her go because the last time she let go she lost her daughter and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

The police arrived in the woods where they started their search of the extensive grounds covering every part they could imagine. The chief parked and climbed out of the car locking it behind her and walked over to towards the police caution tape and ducked underneath.

"Is it her?" the chief asked as they walked further into the woods "Yes" a young rookie answered.

"Where is she?" the chief asked looking round "she's up there chief" an office pointed up into the branches of the tree seeing Melissa laying there lifeless on the branches as the rain came pouring down her long auburn hair dangling.

"Oh poor girl" an officer said looking up at Melissa.

"Has anyone informed the mother yet?" the chief asked turning away in disgust from Melissa's body not wanting to look at it.

"Mother knows, someone posted a photo of Melissa in the tree," the officer stated calmly glancing at Melissa wondering who could so this to a beautiful girl.

"Do we know who posted it?" the chief said bluntly.

"No chief but, the boys back at the station are on it" the chief nodded "Good, take that poor girl down" she turned to walk away as the woods were giving her the creeps, a shiver ran down her spine as she took one last glance at Melissa Hunt and then walked away.

The two men from the ME's Office walked over with a black body bag and took Melissa down from the tree and laid her down flat on to the bottom of the black bag on her back.

"She was too young to go" One ME said to another.

"Who could have done this to Melissa, everyone loved her"

"well someone obviously didn't feel the same way about her like we do or did" they sipped up the bag only to stop taking one last look the beauty queen "we will find who did this Melissa" and with that they sipped it up and picked up the bag between them both and carefully walked back towards their van with Melissa in tow.

The private ambulance slowly backed out of the parking space and slowly drove back onto the main road passing through the small town people stopped and gasped in shocking knowing who was in the back of that ambulance and their fears coming to the surface that someone had killed Melissa and no one had been caught as of yet set the whole town in to a panic mode.

The ambulance passed by Melissa's former home people stood outside their front door watching it drive by slowly, They gasped in shock placing their hands over their mouths whilst others placed their hands over their heart's feeling their breath leaving them for that moment and a pang in their hearts of sadness for Joan and Megan.

People were outside paying their respects for Melissa Someone had placed a lion beanbag toy on the top of a small tree lying down with a mini beauty queen sash just like Melissa had worn that fateful day. Others laid down teddy bears, notes, flowers, poems and some placed candles underneath the tree in a tribute to Melissa who was well loved and like by the small community.

Charlotte one of the girls that Melissa often baby sat she walked over towards the tree holding her mother's hand, bent down and placed a small teddy bear on the floor "Mummy is Melissa in heaven now with the angels?" the mother was take back by her daughters question she stuttered "err..Yes she will sweetheart" the mother bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her daughters head as they stood glancing at the tree and up into the bright sky "rest in peace Melissa, god bless you, you angel" the mother said quietly up at the bright blue sky feeling the warm rays kiss their skin.

**Mayday 1980-**

Mayday that fateful day Melissa sat quietly in the car nervously playing with her fingers looking out the car window.

"What's wrong with my mom?" Melissa pleaded

"Don't get all worried. She's gonna be alright" the lady said calmly

"So. Where... where is she? What kind of accident?" Melissa asked feeling panicky

"I don't know , it was a small accident your neighbour told me to get you. She's going to be alright" Melissa nodded.

"Where...where are we going?" Melissa said seeing the driver taking a different route.

"We're going to see your mom"

"What... I haven't been... – it doesn't..."

"It's alright, it's alright, it's the quick way," she said trying to calm Melissa down.

"Look I know this had ruined your big day, Melissa, but you know things like this... They just happen" the lady shrugged.

" Oh doe's Megan know about mum's accident?" Melissa reached in to her bag and grabbed her phone and dialled Megan's mobile only to have the phone snatched out of her hand.

"There's no need to ring her of course Megan knows" the lady said to her before he snatched her phone from her and then hit her which caused Melissa to hit her head hard on the side of the car which knocked her out and blood seeped from a large gash on the side of her head.

"Stupid girl" the woman shouted unaware that Melissa's phone was leaving a voice mail on Megan's phone.

Once they reached the destination the woman minutes later Melissa woke up but only to panic not knowing where she was so she began looking round seeing that she was still inside the car. Melissa tried to move but something had been tied on her wrists and Melissa began to sob. Calling out for help but it was no good no one was going to hear her.

"Mum" Melissa sobbed quietly

Melissa's side of the car opened "Oh my" she gasped in shock

"shut up" she barked and started pulling Melissa out of the car and started leading her deep into the woods where dumped her on to the ground but Melissa managed to kick her in the knee making her groan out in pain. Melissa got up and rushed into the forest.

Once she was sure that she was after she stopped to catch her breath she tried to get the plastic cuffs off but they weren't budging but she continued to try "Oh please" Melissa cried out quietly .

A twig snapped nearby Melissa buried herself further next to a large tree and poked round it carefully seeing the lady in the distance looking for her. Once she saw the lady go by she tried again to get the cuffs off when a hand grabbed her waist and lifted her up on her feet and she screamed and tried to fight her off.

"I don't know what you want" Melissa sobbed.

"I want you to tell me what you remember the day your father was killed?"

"I can't , I don't want to" Melissa pleaded.

"Tell me now," she snapped.

"I remember... coming home from school opening the front door calling out dad and mom but I got no reply"

"Then what"

"I went upstairs to see if anyone else was home so, I searched every room and still answer, I walked towards dad's office but I heard some kind of noise which I know was whispering and a gunshot but back then I didn't know and that's when I called out dad and opened the door to his study seeing.." Melissa began to sob.

"carry on"

"I saw my father dead with a gun shot wound"

"you remember more dig deeper Melissa"

"I kind of remember seeing someone else in the room it was dark but someone was there ... I can't see the face clearly ..." Melissa shuts her eyes trying to remember Melissa gasps in shock.

"the person I saw was you... wasn't it?"

"Bingo, well done I knew you would remember"

"I remember you turning round facing me placing a hand over your mouth telling me to be quiet then you left and I just ran off towards dad's shed"

"Good girl Melissa"

"But why Chief, why did you kill my father?"

"he was too close to the truth and now you so are you , you weren't meant to be there that day and you stopped me from killing you and now I am afraid I will have to take your life now you are remembering things" the chief said kneeling closer to Melissa.

"No please, I won't say anything I promise just let me go, I have kept it all these years"

"I'm sorry Melissa you just can't live" the chief wrapped her hands around Melissa's throat and began to squeeze hard restricting any air into her lungs. Melissa was struggling for her breath beating her hands hard against the chief's chest as she looked up into the cold eyes of her father's killer.

The chief felt Melissa's life slip from her when her body went limp Melissa took one final breath before closing her eyes and everything faded to black.

"I'm sorry Melissa but I had to do it" the chief said letting of Melissa's lifeless body and looked down at what she had just done.


End file.
